Truth or Dare
by Hyper Fan Girl
Summary: After winning the Quidditch Cup in Sixth Year, the Gryffindors play a game of truth or dare. What will happen when Hermione is dared to seduce Draco during the next year? Rated for later contents. Now has MM slash
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that revolves around Harry Potter, only the plot.

**Authors Note: **I'vedecided to write this story because not onlydid I have anidea for it, but I'm only writtingthis one atmy friends house so I canactually update it since I don't have the internet or ink for my printer. It isn't like the ones I usually write, but I'm hoping that it turns out good. Maybe it real. Also, I know that Alicia and Angilina aren't in the same year as Harry and them, but they're really the only Gryffindor girls that I could think of for this. So they will be in the same year in this story.

* * *

Hermione laughed as she watched Harry give Ron a lap dance. The Gryffindors were celebrating their victory over Slytherin in having won the Quidditch Cup. It was well past midnight, and her best friends had finally gotten her to loosen up a little an hour ago.

She had only had a three small bottles of Fire Whiskey, but not having drunk any type of alcohol before, it was enough to get her to join in the fun. In fact, she was the drunkest one in the common. Luckily, Hermione had sent any students who were fourth year or under to bed at ten.

They had just settled down to a game of Truth or Dare not even five minutes ago, but already the remaining students who hadn't passed out had to do the most outrageous things. Alicia had just dared Harry to give Ron the lap dance, but it actually seemed as if the two actually enjoyed it, it also seemed that it wasn't their first time the way Ron's hands were wondering over the others body.

You'd think that Hermione would've been made, seeing how she was currently dating Ron, but in truth she didn't care. Even if she had been somber, it wouldn't have changed anything. She had known from the beginning that it wasn't going to work out for them.

A minute later, Harry climbed off of Ron and sat down next to Ginny, planting a kiss on her lips. Ron, for once, paid no mind to it. Hermione waited as Harry looked around the circle. His eyes landed on her and he gave a wide smile.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Dare."

"I dare you to seduce Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!"

"You'll have all of next year to do it. Over the summer, you'll get a make-over, and I'll let Ginny, Alicia, and Angelina create a list and put due dates on each one. You can have anyone you want to help you with getting him alone or to teach you whatever, but you'll have to go all the way by the end of June."

"This is preposterous!"

"You think?" Harry laughed. Hermione's face was beat red. She had a choice of whether to do it or not, but the consequence that she could get stuck with could be even worse."

"I really don't see what's in it for me. Whether I succeed or not, it'll be a lose/lose situation; but for you, if I succeed, you'll have what you've always wanted and me have really let lose, and if I fail, I'll be humiliated. I want something that will make it worth it."

"I'll promise me and Ron will study five hours a day."

"Not good enough. You can destroy your own futures. It's not worth anything to me."

"Then what?"

Hermione smiled. "If I fail, you'll have to moon Snape. And if I succeed, you'll have to, umm, I know! Both you and Ron will have to run naked through the Great Hall naked and yell out that you're bi!"

Harry looked over at Ron and raised an eye brow. Ron nodded. "Deal." Harry held out his hand to her and she shook it. "We'll have the list to you when we're on the train to school in September."

Hermione nodded. Now that she was having something to look forward to, it didn't seem as bad. But she knew that this was going to take a lot of work. She would prefer to have them strip though the Great Hall then moon Snape. That way all of the teachers would be there.

"I also want you to shake on it, Ron," she said and held out her hand to him. He hesitated a second, then shook it. With that, she stood up and went to the girls dorm to get a good nights sleep. But she was disturbed with pictures of what was to come.

* * *

So, how'd you like? I know it's short and everything, but it is the prologue and I have had shorter prologues. Heck, I think I've even had a shorter chapter before. I'm pretty sure the chapters are going to be longer though. Well, anywho, review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any HP characters.

* * *

Draco sighed as he walked through the train, heading towards the heads department. He hoped that someone good was going to be the Head-Girl, maybe possibly a Ravenclaw, but he knew the chances of that that was low. Granger was more then likely to be the one who gets the privilege of sharing a common room with him. Of course, her being a mudblood, and a Gryffindor at that, it would be more of a nightmare for her.

When he reached the compartment, he opened the door and looked around. This compartment was designed to give more comfort to the occupants then the others. There was a small bar at one side that offered free pumpkin juices and treats that would have cost money if he wore to get them from the trolley. The seats also looked more comfy and were shaped as chaise lounges (A/N: whatever the name is, you know the ones that are an inter-breed of chairs and beds? I should know it; I had it for a spelling word one year. But, alas, I am simple-minded.) On one of them, reading a book, from the looks of it, it was one of his favorites, _Hogwarts, A History,_ was the Head-Girl.

She seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her. Her light brown hair was slightly wavy and had golden blonde highlights in it and her chestnut brown eyes were focused completely on the book. She wore a tight, but conservative, white top, a black skirt that reached mid-thigh, sexy, but not sluttish, black dress shoes, and a silver anklet with a tiny heart shaped charm on it. She only had on a bit of makeup, a light pink blush, tan eye-shadow, and a glimmering pink lip gloss. She gave off the feeling that she wasn't someone to be reckoned with, but once on her nice side, she could be a great ally.

He coughed slightly to get her attention, and she looked up. Once brown eyes meet silvery-blue, a small smile spread over her face. "Ah, Draco Malfoy. I figured you would be the Head-Boy this year. After all, your grades are only second to my own."

He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You don't recognize me?" she asked, standing up. He looked down at her long slender legs.

"Not really." He gave her his trademark smirk, not the one he sent to the Golden Trio, but the one he sent to all the girls that he planned on bedding. She thought about making him wait to tell him who she was, but decided better of it. She didn't want anything...bad...happening to her.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

His smirk instantly vanished. "Really? Last I saw of you, you looked like the filthy mudblooded nerd that you truly are. What's with the change?"

"I got tired of being Miss. Goody Goody. I decided to let my appearance tell people who I truly am. How else will I be listened to this year, unless the others know that I am an authority figure and not some _nerd_ as you so impolitely say."

She watched as Draco walked over to the other chair (A/N: I'll just call it that since I'm still completely confounded as to the right name) and sat down. She instead went to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?"

"From _you_? No thanks. You'll probably put poison in it."

"I thought you knew that it was against a Gryffindor's beliefs to kill people."

"Who said anything about killing? You could use something to make me sick, or worse! Use a love potion on me."

"You're kidding, right? Why exactly would I want _you _to fall in love with _me_?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you're actually a gold-digger, or you just want a good shag. It really is beyond me."

"I believe that you of all people should know that I don't care about sexual relations, having had as many as you have. You should be able to recognize when a girl does not care for sex." She made her way over to her chair and sat down. Taking a sip of her drink, she once again picked up the book and continued to read.

Whenever Draco tried to speak, she simply waved the words off with her hand, careful not to spill her drink. Draco just sat there for a few minutes watching her in amazement. He knew that the Granger that had left Hogwarts the year before had been tough and everything, just like she was now, but the old Granger hadn't ever waved aside any insult he threw at her, as if he was just complimenting her.

Shaking his head, he pulled his trunk out, which had been placed in the compartment earlier by one of his family's servants, and took out a diary that he now used to write poems in. After putting the trunk back in place, he started to write.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she listened to Draco's quill tap on the book time after time. It was really distracting. Now she had another reason to hate the spoiled prat. He stopped her from concentrating. Not only was the noise driving her mad, but so was the fact that he was making her skin tingle for some unknown reason. Her whole body was tense, as if she was expecting him to attack her at any moment. Her hands shook slightly, luckily not enough to call notice to them. And she kept sneaking glances at him.

Shaking her head slightly, she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and took another sip of her drink. She needed to concentrate. Looking back down at the book in her hands, she read through the list that Harry had handed her as soon as he saw her that morning. She wisely kept it hidden from Draco, so not to call unwanted attention to herself. There was no way she was going to let him know what was going on.

The two stayed silent until the compartment door opened, which was only a few minutes, and then both looked up. Both McGonagall and Snape walked in. No greetings were said, the teachers immediately went through the instructions they need.

"First off, you will make rounds through the train every hour. Check on all the students and make sure they are behaving. Next, the two of you are to give the prefects their duties each week. You will alternate between each house and yourselves as to who will patrol the halls each night for an hour. You will be in charge of any type of dance or party that the school throws, with the help of the prefects and some students that will to join. There is also the fact that you two will be sharing a common room. We have never had any type of problems from the Heads, and we wish to keep it that way. We would like for you to promise that you will try to get along."

The two teenagers looked at each other. After a moment, Hermione held out her hand to him, which he shook somewhat reluctantly. The two teachers went on for a few more minutes, then left, leaving the two alone once again.

"This is just uncalled for! A truce between a pureblood and a mudblood? It's uncalled for!"

Hermione looked over at him and shook her head slightly as she watched him wipe his hand on his chair, as if trying to get her germs off of him.

_This is going to be a long year,_ she thought.

* * *

So, how'd you like this chapter? Good I hope. I want you all to know that I am extremely disappointed. I'm getting to many reviews! I like to think I'm not a good writer, but you keep proving me wrong! It's horrible! Lol. Actually I really like the reviews, but you _are _proving me wrong. I really hope you enjoy the story though. Love to you all! BYES! –waves hand enthusiastically- 


	3. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves HP.

**A/N: **I want to thank the following people in my time of need for giving me great ideas for the list:

_IloveDMHG_

_niqniq9292  
jewelruleskewl_

_MirrorOfRapture_

_DarkGothicLoner_

_LadyJaye_

_Spiritedwings_

And a few others who sent in some ideas, but since I already had the list made; I wasn't able to use them. Thank you all, you were a big help. I love you all. Cries from the joy of having such loyal reviewers (You'd think I one the Grammy or something.)

HPHPHPHP

Draco rolled his eyes as they entered the common room. Hermione was talking nonstop about anything and everything. He wasn't even really listening; at least not until he saw her snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," Hermione said with a smile. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked around. The room was decorated in black and silver. The floor looked to be made of silver marble and the walls were painted black. While the chairs and couch was black with silver stitches. There were three staircases, each leading to a different door. The one on the right had a portrait of Draco on it, the one in the middle was plain, and the one on the left had a portrait of herself. She walked up the stairs to the door with her picture.

"What do you want the password to be?" The portrait asked when she reached it.

"Seduction."

The portrait opened and Hermione stepped into her room. Before closing the door, however, she looked over her shoulder and saw Draco enter into his room. She closed the door and looked around the room. It was plain white without any furniture. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion for a moment before her eyes fell on a piece of parchment lying on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up and read it.

_Miss. Granger,_

_You're able to decorate this room as you wish. Just say what you want and it will appear. I hope you enjoy it here and have fun being the new head girl._

_Prof. McGonagall_

Hermione smiled. A room that had no limits. Hmm, what should she do? After a few minutes consideration, she decided. Her walls turned into a pitch black, but had silver dots that actually sparkled like the stars at night, it even had a moon that had been enchanted to display the phase of the room outside. She made the carpet look and feel like real grass with different types of flower. Trees were also painted onto the wall, but instead of the room remaining a square; it turned into a perfect circle, like a clearing in a forest. One of the trees however was real and had a ladder climbing up to a tree house that had been built in it. She had a large boulder in the middle of the room that she could sit, or even lay, on and relax and do her homework.

She climbed up to the tree house. Inside was what looked like a handmade bed that had been carved out of some expensive wood and had engravings in the head and foot board. The pillows and blanket was black with silver stars on it. There was a desk that was made out of the same wood in one corner and a vanity table at another, both had seats that were made out of the same wood that the bed was and had the same engravings; but instead of being real seats, they were tree stumps that had backs on them. Sitting on the seats were pillows that matched the ones on the bed. She walked over to a window that had silk curtains of the same design. Looking out, it seemed as if she could see for mile over the tree tops and into the never ending sky.

She smiled and went over to the bed and plopped down onto it. A few minutes later she was fast asleep. Not noticing when her trunk appeared with a slight pop at the foot of her bed.

HPHPHPHP

Draco smiled as he looked around his room. It looked exactly like the one he had at home. Black marble floors, Slytherin green walls, a four poster bed with black silk hangings, black blankets, and black and green pillows. There was a desk in one corner and a silver chair, a glass tank was at another corner with his pet snake, Amalinia (I made this word up just now and it means Graceful...Which snakes are. I love snakes. I'm trying to talk my mom into letting me have on for a pet, she keeps saying no. It's all my daddy's fault. If he never let his snake get out of it's cage thingy, then she wouldn't be so scared... If my friend kurtis read that, he'd think something perverted.), was. There was a large black wardrobe against one wall and a mirror that covered the entirety of another.

Sighing happily, he went into the bathroom. It was decorated just like the common room, black and silver. The walls and floor were black marble, as was the counters, but the enormous pool like tub, sink, and shower was silver. He went out another door and into the common room, spotting something on the floor that he hadn't noticed earlier, a piece of parchment.

He walked over to it and picked it up. He knew it wasn't any of the professors, the handwriting was to girly. He read it through, anger showing more and more on his face with every word.

_Hermione, _

_Well, here's the list, already approved by Harry. We feel so sorry for you. It's horrible what you have to do, but if you succeed, then the results will be more hilarious then if you didn't, this way we can all see it. Here you go:_

_**Accidentally brush against him in the hallway. (We suggest that you use an irresistible perfume) – August 25**_

_**Find a reason to bend over in front of him. (Ex. Drop a pencil or something when he's behind you.) – September 17**_

_**Get him to give you a neck message. (Try staying up late to study while he's in the common room with you. Act as though your neck is hurting.)- October 5**_

_**On a rainy day, ask him to meet you in front of the doors leading outside. Come from the inside. (You'll need you come up with a reason for meeting him on your own, we completely lost for that. If you really want this to work though, wear a white shirt.)- Whenever is the best**_

_**Flirt with other guys in front of him, but don't flirt with him – Until #11, but still don't flirt with him.**_

_**Always be extremely nice to him; keep smiling, laughing, ext. Make him wonder that you're up to something.- The whole time**_

_**We did a little research and found out that the dorm rooms are connected by the bathroom. Leave your door opened a little while undressing.- November 29**_

_**This one is optional since he's smart. But if you get the chance to help him with his homework, wear a shirt that shows some cleavage and bend down in front of him.- No date**_

_**During a Hogsmeade weekend, try to get him to by you a drink.- Any Hogsmeade weekend besides the one mentioned in #16**_

_**Get him to kiss you, but then back away and say that you're just not ready for a relationship.- December 11**_

_**Find a boyfriend other then him. (You might want the guy to know you're only using him, maybe someone who wants to see Harry and Ron make a complete fool of themselves.)- January 20**_

_**Get Harry and Ron to visit you one night while he's in the common room. Come down to greet them in one of those fancy women muggle night gowns. – February 9**_

_**Let him catch you making out with your boyfriend.- No date**_

_**Make a scene breaking up with your boyfriend in front of him. Try to get him to comfort you. (You can always accuse you're boyfriend of cheating on you. Even Malfoy would have to feel some symphony for that.)- March 13**_

_**Kiss him.- Try the same night as your break up, if you can't then, April 11**_

_**Get him to take you on a date in Hogsmeade- May 26**_

_**Make out with him, but just when it starts to get hot, pull back.- June 1**_

_**Finally go all the way with him.- Before school ends**_

_**Break up with him in front of everyone- Dinner the day before we leave school.**_

_Well, we all wish you good luck._

_Ginny, Angelina, and yours truly Alicia_

_P.S. If you need any advice, feel free to ask one of us. Seducing Malfoy shouldn't be too hard, though, seeing as all the girls from the other houses says he'll jump any girl who's available at the moment, and I don't mean in the boyfriend way._

_So she's trying to seduce me, huh?_ Draco thought. _This might actually be an interesting year. I'll do my own _seducing_. Let's see if that filthy mudblood can actually go through with this. I'll just go and make my own little list. _With that, Draco used his wand to make a copy of the list, put the real one back where it had been, and then went to come up with ways to ruin Hermione's plans.

HPHPHPHP

So, how'd you like it? I would've updated last weekend, but my mom picked me up just when I was about to start typing. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

HPHPHPHP

Draco watched from his bedroom stairs as Hermione rushed into the living room and looked around. He heard her release a sigh of relief as she picked up the list from where it had fallen onto the floor. Smirking slightly, he said, "What are you up to?"

She jumped in shock and turned around as she shoved the list into her pocket, looking all over the room, but not finding him. He chuckled and said, "Up here." Her head snapped up to him.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

He smiled at her. "Maybe because you came sneaking down here and started to look frantically around. And you shoved a piece of paper into you pocket and acted very suspiciously when I spoke."

She bit her lower lip as he descended the stairs. With every step he took toward her, she backed away one. Finally, her back hit the wall, and he was right in front of her. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, his trademark smirk on his lips. "So what was on that paper?"

"Nothing," she lied, a blush coming to her cheeks and she licked her lips, and looked at the floor.

"It wasn't a list of ways to seduce me, was it?" His tone was teasing, as was the spark in his eyes.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, worried. "Of course not, Malfoy. That'd be just silly. I mean look at me? There'd be no chance for me to seduce you even if I wanted to."

He looked her over and wondered what went through her mind half the time. If she thought that the way she looked would throw off anything she did to seduce him, she had another thing coming. At the moment, her hair was set in spiral curls that framed her face and she was wearing blue jean pants that rested on her hips, a black sleeveless tank top that stopped above her naval, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The only make up she wore was a light brown eye shadow, a bit of mascara, and a light pink lipstick that made her lips look even fuller then they were.

A smile formed on his own lips as he saw that her beautiful brown eyes were focused on his, much in the same manner that he had been staring at her own. With small smirk, he lowered his mouth and kissed her lightly, sweetly. It was over so quickly that Hermione wasn't even sure that it had even happened. At least, not until his arms moved and wrapped themselves around her waist.

For a moment, she looked slightly confused, as if she wasn't sure this was real. And if it was, should they really being doing this? He didn't make any other moves, waiting for her to decide on her own. After a few moments, her face cleared and she looked up at him. "Move you're arms Malfoy. I will not become a toy for you to play with for a day, then tossed aside. I'm not like any other girl you know. I will not bow down to you as if I was a mere slave and you my master."

Draco moved his arms and backed away. "Have it your way. I've never been one to bed an unwilling woman."To himself he thought, _Of course, I don't think I've ever meet an unwilling woman._

He watched as she hurried away out of the common room, probably to breakfast. He stood there for a few minutes thinking, then went down to breakfast also. When he reached the Great Hall and looked around, he saw Hermione talking to Harry with a worried expression on her face. He watched the two as he made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise, who was watching him closely.

"Man, you've got it bad," Blaise laughed. "You can't take your eyes off her."

"Huh? You say something?" Draco said, coming to reality. He took his eyes off of her and looked at Blaise, who was chuckling slightly.

"Nope, nothing."

"I could've sworn I heard you say something."

"You must be imagining things."

"I'm a _Malfoy_, Malfoy's do _not_ imagine things."

Blaise shook his head. "You can't use that excuse for _everything_."

"I don't use it for everything," Draco retorted, his voice full of arrogance.

"'Malfoy's don't _get_ detentions, Malfoy's don't have hangovers, Malfoy's don't have emotions,'"

"Oh, shut it."

"Be glad to, but that was one thing I never learned."

"Oh, right, your father was never around to make sure that you learned not to talk and your mother was thought it was so adorable that you repeated everything that you heard…Until you told you father that she was having an affair with the butler."

"Such a tragedy. Father was never the same after that."

"Nah duh, Sherlock, he jumped off the fifth story balcony."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. I swear that I got a letter from him on my last birthday."

"Blaise, that was from you mother. Your father had always sent you a letter on your birthday, and only on your birthday, and she didn't won't you to feel sad."

"Why would I feel sad. I knew what I was doing when I _accidentally_ relayed the information to him."

"But _she_ doesn't know that, so expect a letter for you next birthday too."

Blaise groaned. "I had always hoped that when he died the letters would stop, they ruined my birthdays." He looked over at Draco, who's attention had once again been reverted to the Gryffindor girl. He sighed, then a smile spread across his face. He leaned in closer to Draco and whispered in to his ear, "Draco, don't look now, but the Dark Lord is dancing to the cha cha in nothing but high heels."

Draco jumped and started to look around, then realized what he had said. "BLAISE! THE DARK LORD DOESN'T DO THE CHA CHA DANCE, EXSPECIALLY IN NOTHING BUT HIGH HEELS!"

It took him a second to realize that he had yelled it out loud and that now everyone was staring at him and Blaise. He scowled at them all and in a matter of seconds everyone was back to eating, but still glancing up at him. He looked around and saw that one member of the golden trio was still staring, her eye brows raised. He narrowed his eyes at her, then turned to Blaise.

"Blaise, I need your help on something. Can you meet me after potions?" he whispered.

Blaise nodded, but whispered back, "This doesn't have to do with Granger, does it."

"I'll tell you later."

HPHPHPHP

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was completely lost on how to start this chapter. It's not as good as I hoped it would be, but it's done. Maybe the next chapter will be better. I should tell you that I now have the internet at my house, so I might be able to update soon; that is if I ever get the living room alone. Some of the stories on my other names are slash and I can't have my mom finding out about them, and it doesn't help that my little brother always wants to read over my shoulder, and that my soon to be step dad sits in a chair right beside me. Well, I gotta go. Annoying little brother just woke up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Hermione laughed as she spoke with Ginny. They were sitting in the common room of the Heads dorm. The younger girl was still having hysterics about what Draco had yelled out during breakfast. It was well past noon, and his outburst was the talk of the day. Ginny was trying to convince Hermione that the Slytherins attention had been fixed on her, but Hermione refused to believe it.

"Ginny, Malfoy can't be taken up with me this quick. It's only been what? A day? It's impossible."

Ginny smirked. "Only if you keep thinking that way. 'Mione, if you are seriously trying to seduce him, first thing you need to learn is that you need to have confidence."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time someone told her she should have a more positive attitude about herself. Her whole life, the only thing she had cared about was her grades and when the next book in her favorite series came out. She never had held too much interest in TV, nor did she ever look trice

"Ginny, you don't understand. I'm not like other girls…"

"You mean your not like me?"

Hermione shot her a look. "No, I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. You said you're not like other girls. I'm one of the _other_ girls. Hermione, really, you think that everything about you is bad."

"It's the truth! The only thing I have to be proud of is my grades."

"Not true."

"My looks aren't even mine! It's just you and Alicia putting clothes and makeup on me!"

"The clothes wouldn't look good on someone who didn't look good herself. Hermione, you have a great body, beautiful eyes, and your personality isn't _that_ bad…though maybe a little on the serious side. You wouldn't believe all the guys that wanted to go out with you _before_ the makeover, they were just too scared to do anything about it. It's easier for them if the girl is a little flashy, but you never tried to get guys and you never tried to stand out."

Somewhere during the little speech, Hermione's mind had drifted off. Instead of listening, she was thinking about the homework that Snape had assigned that day. Not noticing, Ginny kept talking, until the portrait opened and Draco and Blaise walked in.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Draco immediately took in the fact that Ginny had gone extremely quiet, and the serious look on Hermione's face. He sent a look at Blaise and nodded in the direction of the staircase that led to his room. They both left through the door, glancing back for only a second at the two girls.

Once the door closed behind them, Draco leaned against the door and slid to the floor. "I can't take much more of this."

"What's she done to get you all worked up like this, anyway?"

"Not much. Just a simple glance here or there. This morning I had her against the wall. I even kissed her…She has the softest lips."

Blaise sighed. "Draco, maybe you should do like my father and jump. It would be a terrible thing if your father ever found out about your fascination with her."

Draco shivered. His fathers wrath was the last thing he wanted to witness. "Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"She's planning on seducing me."

Blaise chuckled. "You can tell that from one kiss?"

Draco shot a look at the black haired boy. "You're an idiot." He stood up and went to his desk where he had placed the copy of Hermione's list. He handed it to Blaise, who read through it quickly, disbelief showing on his face. At the end, the room was filled with laughter.

"This is just hilarious! I can't believe that stick-in-the-mud Granger is trying to seduce you! The Slytherin Sex God!"

"Not trying, succeeding."

Blaise was still chuckling. "What are you planning on doing?"

Draco smirked. "Play along."

Blaise's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, it'll kinda be like a…project. Give me something to do during the year besides tormenting first years."

"You're actually going to let her humiliate you in front of the whole school?"

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Of course, Blaise. GET REAL! She'll be the one humiliated! There isn't anyway that I'll allow my reputation to tarnish."

Comprehension dawned on Blaise's face. "So you're going to turn the tables on her?"

"Yes! I swear, if you were any slower, you'd be in last century! How you ended up in Slytherin, I'll never know."

"It was pretty easy. If Pansy was capable of getting in, you should know that it wouldn't be impossible for me."

"Right…at least Pansy is able to get revenge."

"I've gotten revenge before!"

"Pushing Goyle out of a window that wasn't even a foot above the ground doesn't count as revenge."

"Oh."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione and Ginny glanced up at the door that lead to Draco's room when they heard laughter, clearly Blaise's.

"Never thought I'd hear that sound," Ginny murmured. Hermione glanced over at her and saw a wishful look on the girls face. Being the brilliant student she was, Hermione quickly put two and two together.

"You know, Zabini is pretty cute."

"Yeah…What!"

"I'm just saying that it might not hurt if you were to try and get him to notice you…course, that won't take too much work. You'll just have to get up the courage and talk to him."

"Hermione, I can't believe you're saying this."

"I can. After all, I'm doing all this stuff with Malfoy, it's actually kinda fun. I think that you should have some fun playing with Zabini."

Ginny stared at the brunette for a moment, then touched her hand to her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Actually I've never felt better."

"Right. Lets get you to bed."

Hermione laughed. "I still have my potions essay to do. Why don't you bring out your Transfiguration work and start on it?" She kept her voice neutral as she spoke. "We both know you need help with that."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, okay."

They worked in silence for a few minutes when the door to Draco's room opened up and the two boys walked out, each smirking. Hermione glanced up and smiled. When they reached the landing and started towards the door, Hermione stood up.

"Zabini?"

Both boys looked at her. As did Ginny.

"Yes?" He said.

"I was wondering. I'm kinda busy, and I heard that you're actually pretty good at Transfiguration. Well, we'd like to know if you'd tutor Ginny and help her with her work."

"We would?" Ginny asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, we would. We were just talking about it a few minutes ago. You agreed that you needed help, and I sure can't do that since I have so much homework and Head Girl duties. There's just not enough time in the day to work with you myself." Hermione looked back at Blaise. "So, would you?"

Blaise glanced at Draco, who was holding in his laughter. Before Blaise could say 'no' however, Hermione was speaking again. "Thank you! You're gonna be such a big help. Before she left to go up to her room, she kissed his cheek, leaving all three dumbfounded.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

I can't believe I had Hermione do that to Ginny. It's impossible for even me believe…and I believe in vampires and aliens, and any other thing that most people don't. Okay, I have a slight problem. My usual beta can't beta this story cause she'sbusy with school work and her own stories,so I'm stuck doing it myself. I would appreciate it if someone would volunteer, otherwise, you might be in for some mistakes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Draco walked into the library and looked around. He spotted Blaise and Ginny sitting in a dark corner, trying to stay out of view as not to create a disturbance between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco held back a chuckle at his friend's ill fate. He would never have thought that Hermione would actually try to manipulate someone.

As he approached, neither noticed him, so they kept talking.

"No, Weasley. You're moving your wand wrong…" He was silent for a moment as he looked at her wand. "That cannot be your wand. It looks like it's a hundred years old."

Ginny's face went redder than her hair. "It was my Grans before she died. We didn't have enough money to get me a new wand."

Blaise sighed. "Well, this won't do. If the wand wasn't meant for you, than that would be why you aren't good at Transfiguration. It's the hardest of magic's that include the use of a wand. If the wand doesn't like you, it's almost impossible for you to do well in that subject."

"I can't get a new one though. All our money is going to food and to help the war."

Blaise shook his head. "I'll contact my cousin tonight. He's sure to come next weekend. He's in the wand business and my whole family buys theirs from him. I will not allow a pupil of mine to go with anything less than the best. I'll pay…"

"NO! I will not take charity."

"You can pay me back whenever it's best for you."

Ginny hesitated. "Alright. But I will pay you back…maybe the twins will allow me to work in the store over the summer…If so, I'll send the money to you by owl."

He smiled slightly. "Now that that's finished, we'll get to work. Since you can't use the wand, I'll teach you some of the principles of Transfiguration."

Draco cleared his throat hurriedly. Once Blaise started to talk about the principle of his favorite subject, he wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt. "Blaise?"

They looked up. "Yes, Draco?"

"I was wondering if you can come by my rooms tonight. I need your help with the…project."

Blaise looked confused for a moment, then his face cleared. "Oh…okay. I have detention with Flitwick after I'm through here, than I'll come by."

"Detention? Why?" Ginny asked.

"He was an idiot and summoned Flitwick's wig to him." Draco said.

"It was an accident! I swear."

Draco rolled his eyes and left. As he was about to open the door, it opened on its own and a group walked in. In the middle, next to a girl he recognized as Alicia, was Hermione. The group walked past him…until Alicia pushed Hermione slightly, causing her to stumble and hit Draco, who caught her around the waist so she wouldn't fall further.

She looked back up at him and smiled. He was about to let go when the scent of vanilla caught him. A slow smile came to his lips. "Mmm. Vanilla," was all he said. He watched as Hermione blushed lightly and pushed herself away from him. She then made her way to Ginny and Blaise, possibly to make sure things were going well between the two.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione listened as Blaise went over Transfiguration with Ginny. When she was sure that the two weren't going to throw an all out war, and in fact, seemed to be getting along well, she left. Looking around her, she saw that no one was there. She brought out the list.

The first line was crossed out.

She sighed as she remembered the feel of Draco's arms around her. It had been so comfortable. She would have been content to stay there in his arms for hours. Then he had complimented her perfume, immediately drawing her attention back to reality.

It hadn't taken her too long to learn that his favorite sent was vanilla. Watching him in the green houses over the years had taught her that he would sometimes surround himself with plants that had the scent. It was obvious that he loved it. Then Angelina had done some digging and found out that his mother wore the same perfume and the manor constantly had the sweet scent in it. Hermione was still amazed at how easily Angelina had obtained the information.

Hermione put the list back into her bag and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She wasn't really that hungry, but she had to show Harry that she had done the first off the list.

He was sitting at the end of Gryffindor table with Ron. The seat opposite him was empty, so she sat there. Handing him the list, she saw the smile on his face disappear.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yep. Alicia pushed me into him…turns out, he really likes vanilla."

"So you just bumped into him?"

"I was there for a few moments. His arms were wrapped around my waist."

"Okay." He was silent for a moment. "You know that that was the easiest one, right? The others will get harder."

"I know. And either way, for me, it's a win win situation. Cause whether I fail or not, you and Ron have to do something embarrassing." She smiled at him. "This is turning out to be fun though."

Harry laughed. "Maybe for you. But remember, over the summer we decided that if you quit, we won't have to. Everything depends on Malfoy."

"I know. And I have to do everything on the list…except help him with the homework since he's to smart for his own good."

"You know, the same could be said about you," Ron said.

She smiled. Throughout the conversation, Ron had remained silent. "Ron? There's a spider on your head."

"WHAT! WHERE! WHERE, DAMNIT?" His hands had flown to his hair and were trying to locate the nonexistent spider.

Hermione grabbed a roll off of the table and stood up. Laughing as she left the hall. She heard Harry say, "Ron, mate, there's nothing up there. She was kidding."

As the door closed behind her, Ron yelled, "THAT'S MEAN HERMIONE! NEVER JOKE ABOUT SPIDERS!"

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

I hope you liked it. I have a beta now, KatGrl2003, and I want to thank her. Plus all of my reviewers. I'm shocked that I have 120 reviews. When I saw that, I about freaked…actually, I did freak…annoyed everyone at school too, so it was worth it. I didn't know it was possible to have that many reviews with so little chapters that aren't even long. Well, anywho, review and I'll be forever thankful!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**HPHPHPHP**

"So, what's next on the list?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"She's supposed to bend over in front of me, but she doesn't have to till next month."

Blaise nodded and stood up from his seat on Draco's bed. "So what did you need help with?"

"My only problem will be giving in to her without seeming to give in to her."

"That didn't make any sense," he said as he poured some pumpkin juice into his goblet and took a sip. "Now explain in a language I can understand."

Draco smirked and started to speak in Latin, which his father forced him to learn at an early age.

"I said in a language _I_ can understand, not you."

"Alright. I can't have her getting suspicious and thinking I'm giving in too easily."

"Oh, I get it...I think."

"Well I don't know how to break it down anymore. You'll just have to get smarter in things other then Transfiguration."

"I'm smart in other things."

"Sex doesn't count."

"Why not? I'm told that I know just about everything to please my lovers."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that all too well from Pansy. She told me all about that one night last year...even though I begged her not to."

Blaise's smile brightened. "Really? Maybe you'll want to know about last week when I was with Dean Thomas."

"Blaise! A Gryffindor?"

"You're planning on getting with Granger, and she's a Gryffindor."

"That's different."

"No, it's not. Besides, houses don't have anything to do with good sex."

"Really, Blaise, I don't know why they call _me_ the Slytherin Sex God when you're the one who's obsessed. Now, can we get off the subject of sex and back on the on the subject of..."

"Sex," Blaise interrupted. "We never really left the first subject, because we were talking about you having sex with Granger. We only switched from your sex life to mine."

"Whatever. What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"Never mind. I'll think on it myself. I don't know why I thought you could help."

"Because you know that I'm so simple minded I could come up with a plan that no one would expect."

"Simple minded is a compliment for you, Blaise."

"Thank you."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. It was times like this that he remembered why Blaise was his best friend. The other boy could get him to lighten up and have fun even when he was at his worst. He could make him forget to be the arrogant jerk his father expected him to be and instead be who he really was. Best of all, Draco didn't have to pretend he was looking forward to the day that his father forced him to get the Dark Mark when it was just Blaise and him.

Draco stood up from his place at the desk. "Come on. Let's go see if those two Gryffindors are down in the common room, maybe we'll be able to have some fun."

Blaise smiled. "Maybe Weasley _is_ here with Granger."

Draco smirked. "Looks like someone has a crush."

Blaise's nose wrinkled. "Maybe in her dreams. I admit she has a hot body, but that's all. I wouldn't mind shagging her though." Then a large grin spread across his face. "I have a great idea."

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"It has nothing to do with you, but everything to do with Potter."

"What is it?"

"What better way to get close to him then to use that red-headed slut."

"Blaise, your genius is showing."

"What?" He looked down at his lap. "No, it isn't."

"Must've been my imagination...obviously." He was laughing when he opened the door to the common room. All laughter left him, however, when he saw not only Hermione and Ginny, but also Harry, Ron, and Alicia. Each started at him in shock.

"What?" he snapped.

"You...laughed," Harry said, voice showing disbelief.

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise came to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder. "Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting a party with a bunch of Gryffindorks to be going on here." Blaise said, looking at Harry.

"Stop being an ass, Zabini," Ron said when a few moments passed and Harry didn't say anything, but, instead, stared at Blaise, who smirked.

"Like what you see, Potter? Too bad I'm _way_ out of your reach."

"I never go after arrogant gits, Zabini, especially if they look like you."

Blaise laughed. "Really Potter? I look way better then Weasel, and I've seen you chasing after him plenty of times."

Harry's face went red. "Watch it, Zabini. You wouldn't want to wake up one morning and find all your clothes replaced with dresses."

Blaise walked around Draco, who was watching with a look of amusement, and descended the stairs, Draco just a few steps behind him. Blaise's eyes never left Harry's as he got closer to the now standing brunet. When Blaise reached him, he gently pushed Harry back into the chair, straddled his lap, and lightly kissed him on the lips. Harry was too shocked to make any kind of reaction. Blaise then leaned down to Harry's ear and whispered, "Just you try, see where it leads you."

He then climbed off of Harry, said goodbye to Draco, and left, winking at Ginny.

The room was in complete shock...that is, except for Draco, who sat on the couch next to Hermione and said," Anyone up for a game of chess?" They gave him a weird look. "No? And I was hoping to show my superiority in yet another way."

Harry stood back up. "Sorry, Hermione. I had thought all of us could spend time together, but I guess not. I'm gonna go." He went, the others following him as they said good bye.

Hermione turned to Draco. "You always have to ruin things, don't you? Can't you be civil to me and my friends for just a few minutes? I haven't been able to spend much time with them because of homework, classes, and duties. And now, when I have a few minutes to spare, you make them leave!"

"No, I didn't. They left on their own free will. I just encouraged them." He smirked, "Besides, if you _really_ wanted to spend time with them, you would've gone with them. That leaves me to think you enjoy my company more then theirs."

Hermione laughed. "The day I enjoy your company will be the day hell freezes over."

"Granger, please, everyone knows that hell froze over a thousand years ago."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You didn't know? Merlin threw a temper tantrum about a month before he died and froze hell." He was silent for a moment, and then smiled. "Yay! I knew something you didn't!"

Hermione glared at him, then said, "Did you just say yay?"

"Um...yes...I mean, no...I don't know."

She smiled. "You know, you're not _that_ bad to be around...I still prefer Harry and the others to you though."

Draco looked at her in astonishment. "You aren't that bad either, though I'll deny I said that if you tell anyone."

She looked him in the eye. "Would you object to having a _real_ truce?"

His eyes narrowed for a second before he sighed, quickly coming up with a plan." "I guess it would be best. At least we'll know that neither one of us will end up dead." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce," she said as she shook his hand. "Are you going to even _try _to get along with my friends?"

"Not a chance in hell."

**HPHPHPHP**

Well, I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My family has been going through some hard times with my mom leaving and getting back together with her boyfriend...she really needs to make up her mind. During one of the times we left, the bastard got rid of our internet, so I'm back to updating at my friends. Anywho, this now has M/M slash. My friend took my pillows and notebooks hostage until I agreed to not make Ginny get with Blaise; she thought it was an insult to Blaise. He'll now get with Harry later on. Well, review and I'll update ASAP!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

The next day, Hermione sat quietly across from Harry, who had a mischievous look in his eyes. Ron, who sat beside him, was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you two do this time?" She asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently. "Why would you think we did something?"

"Because you always do something. Now I want to know what it is."

Harry sighed. "Jut wait and you'll see."

"If anyone gets hurt…"

"Don't worry, Hermione. No one's going to get hurt."

She nodded and started to pile food onto her plate. "Alright." She took a bite of a sausage.

"So, how are things going with Malfoy?"

"They're fine. We called a truce last night. If things are going to be this easy, I might just hurry up and push things faster."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "You mean date him for the entire year? If you speed things up, it'd mean that you'd have to sleep with the git more then once."

"Hermione was about to speak when the Great Hall went silent for a few moments, and ten erupted in laughter.

Above the noise, she could hear someone yell, "I'm going to kill you, Potter!" Looking towards the entrance, she saw Blaise standing there, his hands balled into fists at his sides in anger. The reason for his anger was clear.

He wore a tight scarlet sundress that reached mid-thigh, matching stiletto heeled shoes, and a black wig that was set in spiral curls and framed his face. The only jewelry he wore was an elegant gold diamond studded cross necklace. She giggled as Blaise made his way towards their table, carefully so as not to fall. When he finally reached them, she could see a light pink tinge on is dark face.

"I didn't' know you were a cross dresser, Zabini," Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm not! I want you to change my clothes back!"

"What makes you think I did this?"

"You told me yesterday that you would!"

"There were other people around, they could've decided to do it and put the blame on me."

Blaise glared at him. "I know you did this Potter, and I want you to undo it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know how to undo it, seeing as I didn't do it. Maybe you'd have better luck asking one of the professors or Dumbledore."

Before Blaise could retort, Snape's voice came from behind him. "What's going on? And why are you wearing a dress, Zabini."

The light blush darkened a bit more. "potter cast a spell to make it where any clothes I touch turns into dresses."

Snape looked at Harry, then back at Blaise. "As much as I'd like to agree with you, Zabini, that Potter was the one responsible; according to new rules, I have to have proof or witnesses before punishing."

Blaise's eyes flashed, but he forced himself to calm down. He turned around and began to walk to the Slytherin table, but tripped and fell to the floor, causing his dress to ride up and give the Gryffindors and Snape a perfect view of his red silk thong.

He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the laughter, and as fast as he could without tripping again, muttering something about damn Gryffindors and taking advantage of the sleeping, went to the seat next to Draco.

Snape turned to look at Harry again before making his way back to the teacher's table, robes billowing behind him and a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Looking at the Slytherin table, Hermione saw Draco, who was trying to hold in his laughter, comforting Blaise. He looked up at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the depressed Slytherin.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

The day went by in a blur for Draco. Everywhere he went, the students and teachers were talking about the mornings episode. Blaise had been forced to wear the dress throughout the day; but after the last class, it changed back into his normal robes, much to the disappointment of the students.

Supper had just ended and he was in the Heads common room waiting for Hermione to show up. To pass the time until she returned, he had a potions essay that was due in a few days in front of him.

He looked up when the door opened and Hermione came in, smiling. When she saw him, she went to sit next to him.

"What are you working on?"

"Potions."

"Really? It's not due for a few more days."

"Please tell me you don't save your homework for the last minute."

"Of course not, I did mine last night. I'm just used to everybody else waiting until the night before to do any of their work."

"Speaking of Potter…"

"I didn't say it was Harry."

"His grades are proof enough. Anyway, I was wondering if he told you how he pulled of that stunt."

"If it was Harry, he didn't tell me. I warned him before school that ,as Head Girl, if I find out about anything, it's my responsibility to turn him and Ron in."

He nodded in understanding, though if it had been Blaise who did it to Potter, he wouldn't have turned him in.

She smiled at him again and stood up. "Well, I really should start on my Transfiguration work."

He watched as she left to her room, eyes resting on the slight sway of her hips.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry waited impatiently outside the Room of Requirement. He didn't even know why he came here, seeing the obnoxious Slytherin was the last thing he wanted to do.

_So why are you still here after fifteen minutes?_ a part of him asked, but he pushed it away.

He turned and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower when he heard someone hurry around the corner. Looking, his jaw dropped slightly. Blaise stood a few feet away wearing tight black leather pants, black combat boots, and a black vest over a fishnet shirt.

"I would've been on time, but Slytherin decided to throw a party," it explained the clothes he wore.

Forcing himself to look away from Blaise's chest and into his eyes, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Impatient, Potter?"

"I _really_ don't want to be around you more than necessary, so tell me so that I can get back to my friends."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I want to know how you did it."

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

"Changed my clothes!"

"I told you I didn't do it."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Harry smirked at him. "Of course not, but I'll deny it either way."

"You're insufferable!"

"And you're despicable. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned to leave.

"I haven't dared a friend to seduce someone she hates."  
Harry stopped dead, tensing. "How'd you…"

"Please, the whole school has bets going on."

"Does Malfoy know?"

"I haven't told him."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but immediately tensed again. "Why not?"

"What makes you think I have to have a reason?"

Harry just glared at him.

"Fine, you wanna know what I want?" he asked as he moved to stand right in front of Harry.  
Slowly, Harry nodded.

Smirking slightly, Blaise leaned in and covered the space between them, kissing Harry passionately, surprised when he wasn't' pushed away. "You," he whispered, voice hoarse.

Harry's eyes widened. "Me? But why?"

For a moment, Blaise thought that he was just trying to make a fool out of him, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. Harry didn't realize how desirable he was. That every girl and some boys hung his pictures on their dormitory walls, some even going as far as to steal quills that he used; he probably thought that he left them in class. He'd give anything just to get to know him, to be friends with him.

"With how good of a kisser you are," he said, deciding not to say the real reason. "You've gotta be a wildcat in bed."

Harry's entire face went red.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

YAY! I finally updated. If you see any mistakes, blame me. I had sent this chapter to my beta, but the computer wouldn't let me get the fixed results of it. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon and not wait as long as this time. Funny thing is, I had this chapter written for a few weeks, but I forgot to save it to my CD so that I could put it up. Well, anywho, enough of me and my idiotic mistakes, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Hermione was laying on a blanket on top of her boulder, reading, when her portrait announced that Draco was at the door.

"Let him in."

The door opened and he stepped in, stopped, and looked around in surprise. "Wow, it looks good."

"Thanks. Did you need something?"

"Year, Potter invited about half of the Gryffindor's into our common room. He and Blaise have something to tell us."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, but it can't be good. Blaise looks like he's the cat who ate the canary and Potter has the meanest death glared focused at him."

She sighed, climbed off of the boulder, and followed him into the common room. It was true that many of their Gryffindor friends were there, but there was just as many Slytherins there, too. Standing on one side of the room was Ron, Ginny, Alicia, Seamus, Crabbe, Goyle, and two other Slytherins who she didn't know. Standing in between the two groups was Harry, who looked like he just sucked on a lemon, and Blaise, who wore a self-satisfied grin.

She watched as Draco sat down in a chair. Despite the empty couch in front of her, she sat down on the arm of his chair and, with a smile, rested an arm on his shoulder, causing the Slytherin's attention to shift angrily towards her.

"So, Harry, What did you two want to tell us?" Hermione asked, ignoring the glares.

"Just that my life is now over," Harry replied with a frown.

Blaise put an arm around Harry's waist, his grin widening. "Aw! Harry, dear, don't act like that! You know you're going to be very happy with me!" he said, pulling Harry closer to him.

Everyone but Draco looked at them in shock. After a moment of silence, Draco said, "I thought you were only going to shag him, Blaise. What's with the sudden urge to date him?"

"Free sex anytime I want it!"

"You already have that with nearly every student fifth year and above."

"Yes, but not with Harry," Blaise said, like it was the most logical thing in the world. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Who said I would have sex with you anytime you wanted?!" Harry asked angrily.

"We're boyfriends, that's what boyfriends do. When we came to an agreement…"

"It's not like I had any choice in this!"

"It meant we would have a _true_ relationship and not just one for show with no real affection," Blaise finished, ignoring Harry's interruption.

"I didn't think Slytherins _cared_ about affection."

"Obviously you don't try to get to know us too well."

"Fine! If I don't get to say no to the sex, then I'm on top!"

"Nope. You're obviously submissive. You have that whole delicate aura around you."

Harry glared at him. "I DO NOT! I'M ON TOP!"

"Bottom."

"Top!"

"Bottom."

"The only time I'll be on bottom is when you ride me!"

"Is that an offer?"

"NO!"

Blaise pouted slightly. "But baby, we both know you want me. Why not give into your desires and relieve all of that sexual frustrations that you have bottled up. I'm more than willing to help."

Hermione, who had been trying to hold in her laughter during the argument, couldn't hold it in any longer. Her laughter caused Harry to jump and look around, realizing that almost fifteen people were watching them. His face turned red and he groaned in embarrassment.

"So, Harry," Ron said with a nervous laugh as he glanced at the Slytherins. "Congratulations. We all hope you're happy together."

"Shut it, Ron," Harry snapped. "Now that we've told you, I'm going to the tower. He turned to leave, but Blaise tightened his grip on Harry, forcing him to stop.

"Not yet, Harry," he said.

"Zabini! Let me go!"

"That's Blaise. We're boyfriends, so we should be on a first name bases. Now," he looked towards the Slytherins. "I know you won't like this; but, since Harry and I'm dating , and Draco and Granger are trying to get along, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if the Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't openly hostile towards each other. It would jeopardize Harry's and my future happiness and it will force Draco and Granger to choose between their friends and doing the right thing by staying friends."

"You're kidding, right, Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"No. For once I'm perfectly serious."

"We cannot be chummy with Gryffindors," she argued.

"You don't have to . All I'm asking is that you don't curse each other in the corridors or calling each other unnecessary names."

"You're asking the impossible, Zabini," Harry said, still blushing.

"It's Blaise, and I'm not asking the impossible. It'll just take some will power. If it helps, think of it as a challenge. The first group to be rude loses."

"And what do the winners get?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. "How about a whole night with anyone from the groups…except for me or Harry, since we're already taken."

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Pretty much."

"My life is going to be hell."

"More like heaven," Dean said under his breath, but everybody heard.

"What?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised, as a huge grin came to Blaise's face.

A light pink blush came to Dean's dark cheeks. "Um…nothing."

"AW! Dean! Do you really think that night we had together was heaven?!"

Before Dean could say anything, Ginny spoke up. "Ho could you, Harry? It's Zabini! A Slytherin! A guy!" Her face was red in anger and her eyes had unshed tears.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her. "I don't see why this should bother you, Ginny. You were fine with me Dating Ron over the summer."

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"It's Ron! Everyone knows he's incapable of having a serious relationship! You were only with him for the sex!"

"Which is exactly why Blaise is with me. You're being illogical, Ginny."

"And rude!" Ron snapped.

"And disgusting," Draco put in. "I, for one, do not want to think about Potter and Weasley shagging." He shivered, "It's gross."

The two glared at him, but before either could retort, the door to the common room slammed shut and they realized that Ginny had left.

For a second, no one spoke, then Blaise said, "So, is there anyone else who doesn't want a chance at having passionate sex with someone who would more than likely reject you any other time? No? Good! Now, let the game begin!"

**_HPHPHPHP_**

After the last of their guests had trailed out of their common room, Draco looked up at Hermione where she was still perched on the arm rest.

"So what do you think?"

"About Harry and Zabini?"

"No, about Weaselette."

"Oh…well, there's not much to think on," Hermione said carefully, since she didn't know why he was curious about Ginny. "She's like Harry since she was ten, it's pretty self-explanatory."

"Only if you look on the surface. It's common knowledge hat Potter has been in a few relationships over the past few years, some of them even looked to be quite serious, and that was the girls. Most of the Slytherins could tell that he had some secret relationships with guys. I really don't see how him being in another one would affect her like this."

"Maybe you're reading too much into this."

"Or maybe you're trying to help her hide th4e fact that she likes Blaise."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Are all Slytherins as arrogant as you and Zabini?"

"Are all Gryffindors as aggravating as you?"

"I like to think it's just me, but Harry and Ron get pretty aggravating."

**_HPHPHPHP_**

This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet. I checked over it, but I probably didn't get everything. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Review! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair, watching as Hermione walked up the stairs to her room. Halfway up, though, her foot slipped and she went tumbling down the stairs. 

Jumping up, Draco ran to the stairs, catching her before she hit the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was limp in his arms.

He carried her to the couch and laid her down, her head resting on one of the small pillows that sat on it. He gently patted her cheek, hoping that she'd wake up. She groaned, but her eyes remained shut.

Worried, he picked her up again, her head now resting on his shoulder, and carried her to the infirmary.

When he didn't see Madame Pomfrey, he had to refrain from calling out for her. After putting Hermione on one of the beds, he knocked loudly on Madame Pomfrey's office door. She appeared a minute later in her night dress to find Draco pacing in front of Hermione's bed.

She hurried towards Hermione, asking, "What happened to her?"

"She slipped on the stairs going to her room. I think she hit her head."

Pomfrey nodded and began checking over Hermione. When Draco asked for the fifth time if she was going to be okay, she sent him to find Hermione's friends, knowing that they'd want to know what happened.

He wanted to disagree, but nodded instead. As Head Boy, he both the location of and the password to the Gryffindor Tower. He went straight there and, ignoring the look that the Fat Lady gave him, gave the password and entered.

Almost immediately, the loud clatter and laughter stopped and the Gryffindor's glared at him with a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Where's Potter and Weasley?" he asked, no explanation for his appearance.

No one answered for a moment and he looked around, not seeing them. He did, however, see Angelina and approached her.

"Where are they?"

She looked him over. "Why do you need them?"

He glared at her. "Granger is in the infirmary."

A shocked look passed over her face. "They went to find Ginny, she disappeared after Harry and Zabini's…announcement. What happened to Hermione?"

"She slipped, might've hit her head."

"I'll help you find them."

He was about to protest, not wanting to be seen with a Gryffindor, before he recalled Blaise's "game". If he told her to get lost, the Slytherins would lose, something he refused to let happen. He nodded and turned to leave, Angelina a few steps behind him.

After thirty minutes of searching and not finding them, the two decided to head to the infirmary to check and make sure everything was alright.

"I hope nothing happened to Harry and Ron," Angelina said when she couldn't stand the silence that hung between them any longer.

Draco didn't say anything.

"You think Hermione will be okay?"

"I don't know," he looked at the floor. "She fell down the stairs going to her room. She wouldn't come to."

"You're worried about her."

"I'm not-"

"Don't like. It's in your voice, on your face. You're worried, that's good. I think the two of you could help each other."

He glared at her and was about to retort, but he stopped when he saw Harry and Ron hurry around the corner at the end of the corridor, carrying an unconscious Ginny between them.

Angelina ran towards them. "What happened?"

"Don't know. We found her in the Astronomy tower," Ron answered.

"First Hermione, now Ginny."

"What happened to Hermione?" Harry asked, worried.

Draco explained what happened as Angelina helped them carry Ginny to the infirmary.

"It seems too much of a coincidence," Harry said after Pomfrey had taken Ginny. Though she'd told them all to go to their dorms and that they could check on the girls in the morning, none of them felt like dealing with the other students, so they found themselves in the Head's common room.

"You're right," Ron agreed, sending a look at Draco."

"I haven't done anything," Draco snapped. "Now, are you leaving or did you decide to stay here for the night without asking me?"

"Thanks for the invite," Harry said, smiling slightly. "The Gryffindor's will probably be waiting to bombard us with questions."

"I didn't--Oh, never mind!" He started towards his room, "I'll be back in a minute. Don't break anything while I'm gone."

In his room, he brought out a small mirror from his pocket.

"Blaise, you there?"

A moment later, he could see Blaise's face in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"You're staying the night with me."

"Why?"

"Because I will _not_ be the only Slytherin in a group of Gryffindors."

"So Harry's there?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, and apparently he's spending the night also."

"I'll be there in a minute."

He put the mirror back and went back to the common room. No sooner had his foot left the last stair that Blaise was there, walking through the door with a happy-go-lucky grin. Since they were small, Draco had always wondered how Blaise managed to get where he was going so impossibly fast.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" He looked at Harry. "I expected better of you, babe. "

"What are you doing here?" Ron snapped.

"A little birdie told me Draco needed saving. So, what are we celebrating?" He then noticed the sad look on Harry's face. "Or grieving over." He rushed to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around him, leading him to the couch where they sat down. He looked up at Draco. "What happened?"

Draco explained, yet again, as Harry slowly relaxed in Blaise's arms.

"Like I said, though. It's too much of a coincidence that they were both hurt. At least with Hermione, though, we know what happened."

"Do you think Ginny was attacked?" Angelina asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. She was in the astronomy tower, and unless they snuck up on her, they didn't have a chance. She does have a talent for jinxes."

"I doubt anyone could sneak up on her. Being the only girl in the family and having six older brothers, she learned quick to watch out," Ron said. "We were always trying to pull something on her, especially Fred and George."

"Was she still mad about me and Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Apparently," Harry answered. "No one saw her since she ran out of here earlier."

Blaise exchanged a look with Draco.

"How does she usually lash out when she's angry?" Draco asked. "Does she take it out on everyone or just whoever makes her mad?"

Ron shrugged. "Usually just the one person, I think. Why?"

"You don't think she'd…hurt herself if she was angry enough, do you?"

Everyone but Blaise looked at him in surprise.

"It's the only explanation so far."

"I can't believe she'd do that," Ron said. "I won't believe she'd do that."

Draco shrugged. "You know her best."

* * *

I know it's a big coincidance that they both got hurt, but there is an explanation and I'll get to it later on, probably in the next chapter. Review. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

After classes the next day, Draco and Blaise found themselves in the infirmary with Harry and Ron. While Harry and Ron's attention was divided between Hermione and Ginny, and Blaise's was fixed focused on Harry in case he needed anything, Draco couldn't pull his eyes away from Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey frequently came to check on the two girls. At one point, when she was fussing over Hermione, Draco heard her mutter, "It makes no sense."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked quickly, worriedly. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him in surprise for a moment as the other three hurriedly surrounded her. With a sigh, she said, "I'm not sure. She doesn't even have a knot on her head, so I doubt she hit her head, and if she did, it couldn't have been hard enough to knock her unconscious, much less keep her this way. And so far, everything I've tried hasn't worked. The only thing I can think of is a spell."

Harry and Ron glared at Draco, who glared back. "I didn't touch her! We called a truce, and a Malfoy never goes back on his word."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked, turning his attention back to Madame Pomfrey. "She'll be okay, right?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him sadly. "If the girls aren't up by tomorrow, I'll have to transfer them to St. Mungo's."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a defeated tone. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry, who, for once, didn't hesitate to lean into him for comfort.

"I'm sorry, but unless we can find out what it was that caused it, there's little hope for them while they're here. Molly and Arthur are on their way here to see her."

"What about Hermione's parents?" Ron asked. "Do they know?"

She nodded. "Professor Dumbledore wrote to them after it happened." She sighed before going on. "I have some work to do in my office. I'll come and check on them after a while. Come and get me if you see any changes."

She left them by themselves and after a few minutes, Blaise stood behind Draco and whispered, "Maybe we should go. Harry and Weasley probably want to be alone."

Draco shook his head, not looking away from Hermione. "No."

"If you stay here for much longer, people will start to talk. Lucius could find out."

Sighing, Draco stood up. His father wouldn't care what Draco said, wouldn't believe that Draco was only playing along with a game that she started. Lucius would think that his only child and heir was falling in love with a muggleborn. Lucius would do anything to keep that from happening, even if it meant getting rid of Hermione.

He left, letting Blaise speak with the other two. When he reached his and Hermione's common room, he collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

He kept telling himself that he didn't care about Hermione, that he just didn't want the one thing that would make this year interesting to go away. Still, he couldn't help but worry about her.

He lay down, using his arm as a pillow, and stared up at the ceiling. Not long after that, he fell asleep.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

When Draco woke a few hours later, his neck was cramped. He reached up to message it, but then the feeling of being watched made him stop and look around.

Harry sat, alone, on a chair across from the couch, staring intently at Draco.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Since eight."

Draco looked at his watch. "That's three hours. You could've woken me up…or, better yet, left."

"Zabini said that you didn't want to leave Hermione. Why?"

Shrugging, Draco let the yawn escape. "If she doesn't get better, they'll put someone else as Head girl. Granger and I have reached an…understanding. Having someone replace her would be a nuisance."

Harry looked at him closely. "You wouldn't need to hover over her if that was all, Malfoy. She won't know you were there when she wakes up."

Draco looked away from him, fixing his gaze on his finger nails. "What's it to you if I visit her or not, Potter?"

"Your dad won't like it if he were to find out. That could put Hermione in danger, which is why you left earlier."

"And why I won't go back. So stop worrying that my father will show up and kill her."

Harry hesitated, causing Draco to look back at him.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you care about Hermione, even if it is just a little bit. I can help you see her without anyone finding out. You have to promise to not tell anyone, use it only for seeing her, and to give it back to me tomorrow night."

Draco thought for a minute. If he promised and accepted whatever it was, in a way he would be admitting that he cared about her, something that would ruin his entire reputation. However, only Harry would know and as long as he kept his mouth shut, no one else would ever know. Draco knew that Harry wouldn't tell anyone intentionally because it would endanger Hermione.

"Alright, I promise."

Harry looked surprised, as though he hadn't really expected Draco to agree. He picked up a bag that was lying next to the chair. Draco could see that he was close to running out of the common room and had to hold back a smirk, forcing himself to wait patiently. When Harry finally did reach into the bag, he pulled out a cloak and handed it to Draco.

The material felt like liquid in his hands and he looked up at Harry quickly. "This is-"

"Yeah."

"How did you get it?"

"It belonged to my dad. Dumbledore gave it to me in first year since it was rightfully mine."

Draco stared at the cloak in amazement. He'd only seen an invisibility cloak once before, when he was only eight. Even with the amount of money that his family had, his father had never been able to buy one.

"Remember, I want it back tomorrow," Harry said, his tone threatening. "If she's moved to St. Mungo's, I can't help you see her, but at least you could sit by her tonight."

Draco nodded. He wanted to say thank you, but the words were stuck in his throat, his pride not letting him. Instead, he said, "So this is how you've gotten out of trouble all those times?"

"Not all of them," Harry said. "It just helped me not to get caught." Harry stood up. "I haven't even told Ron I was lending it to you, so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out you were there from me. Just don't get caught." Without saying anything else, Harry left.

Draco stared down at the cloak again. After a moment, he threw it on and looked into a mirror that hung above the fireplace. There was no reflection.

He didn't waste any more time. He hurried out of the common room and went to the infirmary.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've had this chapter written for about a month now, but never got a chance to put it up. In a few days, next week by the latest, I'll be putting up a new story, A Love Denied. I had it up once before, but was unsatisfied with it, so I restarted it. I hope that ya'll give it a try. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!


End file.
